


Two Guys in a Bar

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Jared wants to ask how he could be so calm, how he could act as if he wasn't jerking his friend off in the middle of a bar, but he's fairly certain that if he opens his mouth, all he'll do is moan, or worse."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Two Guys in a Bar  
Author: Kali  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: R  
Summary: _Jared wants to ask how he could be so calm, how he could act as if he wasn’t jerking his friend off in the middle of a bar, but he’s fairly certain that if he opens his mouth, all he’ll do is moan, or worse._  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.  
Notes/Warnings: My first attempt at Supernatural RPS, so feedback is greately appreciated. Crossposted to [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/super_real/profile)[**super_real**](http://community.livejournal.com/super_real/) Many many thanks to [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/)**estrella30** for the amazing and very speedy beta job.  
  
  
One of his fans (and that still sounds weird to him, that he has actual _fans_ ) once said something about how she loved the way him and Jensen did the ‘Texan sprawl’. Jared had just smiled and nodded because really, what? But now, he understands what the girl meant. Jensen is lounging in a booth at the back of the bar, arms spread out over the back of the seat and legs angled open. He’s got a cigarette held loosely between two fingers, and he slowly brings it to his lips, taking a long, slow drag and letting the smoke drift out of his mouth.   
  
Jared licks his lips, wondering if he should just turn around and leave because he’s exhausted, and when he’s tired, he tends to say and do things he really shouldn’t. And he really doesn’t want to fuck this up by oh say, licking a long, wet stripe up Jensen’s neck and biting his sinful lips.  
  
Jensen turns his head a little, and Jared feels his stomach flutter when the other man smiles lazily and jerks his head, gesturing for Jared to join him. Jared ducks his head and shoulders his way through the crowd, murmuring apologies as he goes. There’s three empty beer bottles on the table and another one half-empty, and Jared thinks he really should go because Jensen drunk is, well, Jared’s just not awake enough to deal with drunk Jensen. But Jensen smiles at him again-although smirks is probably a more appropriate word-and Jared doesn’t think there’s anyone alive who can resist that look. So he just grins a little goofily, and slides into the booth. His knee presses against Jensen’s and Katie, Jensen’s favourite waitress, brings him a beer without needing to be asked.  
  
“Long day,” Jensen says quietly, voice scratchy the way it always is when he smokes.   
  
“Yeah. Tough scenes.” Jared rolls his shoulder as he says it, feeling the bruise there throb with the movement. “Easy day tomorrow, though.”  
  
Jensen chuckles dryly. “For you. You get to sit down and do reasearch. I’ve got to have an emotional breakdown.” He closes his eyes and takes a swig of beer, licking drops off his lips and letting his head fall back, eyes closed. “I hate those scenes.”   
  
Jared makes a soft ‘mmm’ of agreement, and shifts slightly in his seat. Jensen isn’t normally like this when he’s had three(nearly four) beers, he tends to laugh more and flirt more. Jared isn’t used to this quiet and soft version of his friend, and he isn’t quite sure how to react to it.  
  
Jensen is staring at the ceiling now, one thumb absently rubbing the filter of his cigarette. Jared wants to ask him what he’s thinking, if anything’s wrong, but isn’t sure he’ll like the answer.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” Jensen says suddenly. “And I’ve decided this is stupid.”   
  
Jared raises his eyebrows. “What’s stupid?” he asks, and damn near jumps out of his skin when Jensen’s hand lands on his thigh, warm and heavy. Jensen’s fingers dig in, massaging slightly, and Jared fidgets a little, not sure what to do.  
  
“We’ve been dancing around this for months and I’m getting real tired of it,” Jensen continues. He turns around just enough that he can look right into Jared’s eyes.   
  
“I know you want me to fuck you,” Jensen says, the words almost a growl, and Jared can’t help it, he’s so hard so fast it almost hurts. Jensen smiles, a quick flash of white teeth, and his hand moves up, settling over Jared’s groin and pressing down just a little.  
  
Jared bucks his hips helplessly, painfuly aware of how crowded the bar is. He glances sideways at Jensen, who’s calmly sipping his beer and watching the crowd lazily. Jared wants to ask how he could be so calm, how he could act as if he wasn’t jerking his friend off in the middle of a bar, but he’s fairly certain that if he opens his mouth, all he’ll do is moan, or worse.  
  
“I’ve wondered for ages what you taste like,” Jensen murmurs, as quietly as he can over the distant noise of the other patrons. “I want to spread you out and taste every inch of your skin. I reckon you’d taste good. Would you, Jared?”   
  
His hand presses a little harder, fingers curling around the denim-clad bulge, and Jared can’t stop the soft keening sound that escapes him. Jensen smirks, slow and easy, and Jared’s breath hitches at the dark promise in his friend’s eyes.  
  
“Do you think you’re gonna come here, Jared?” Jensen asks, licking his lips. “Do you think I’m going to _let_ you?” His hand presses harder again, until it’s just this side of painful, and Jared whimpers. Jesen grins again, loosens his grip before letting go entirely. He drains the rest of his beer in one long gulp and sets the empty bottle on the table.   
  
Jensen twists around in his seat and leans in close, lips brushing against Jared’s ear.  
  
“You don’t get to come until I’m inside you,” he whispers hotly, and Jared has to bite his lip against another whimper. Jensen chuckles and bites his ear, quick and barely felt, before standing up and stretching. He looks at Jared, once, before disapearing into the crowd.   
  
Jared wastes a couple of seconds blinking stupidly before he clambers to his feet and chases after him.  
 


End file.
